


my heart was wrapped in clover

by stupidsexyseguin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: jamie and tyler's wedding, a tale in three parts





	my heart was wrapped in clover

**Author's Note:**

> archived from tumblr

**1\. Vegas, December 2019**

The Golden Knights had put up a fight, but in the end Dallas was the better more established team, with a decent chance at the cup. Third period had ended 4-2 in the Stars favour, and Jamie and Tyler had taken 2 points a piece. It was honestly a fucking fantastic way to start their (brief) Christmas break. 

Considering they only had a couple of days before their next home game in Dallas, most of the guys without family in Texas had decided to stay in Vegas for the three day holiday- booking out one of the suites at the Bellagio Towers between them and planning to spend three full days living like the millionaires they all actually were.

The younger guys were planning on heading to one of the clubs in the hotel, maybe hooking up if they could, but Jamie and Tyler had already vetoed that option- Jamie was too awkward for clubs, and if Tyler was involved they’d probably get in trouble from one of their team mates for dry humping against a wall.

Tyler was determined to play at least some sort of card game- he claimed his luck from the VGK game was going to continue out on the casino floor, and that he needed to put his ‘skills’ to the test. Jamie just shook his head and followed along- as long as there was something for him to drink, he was happy to supervise for a couple of hours.

as long as they could see a magic show tomorrow. Jamie loves Vegas magic shows.

He has no idea how it happens, but two hours in, he ends up sitting perched on Tyler’s knee, fruity cocktail in hand, and a wandering hand high up on his thigh for ‘support’. They’re at one of the Casino’s many poker tables and Tyler’s doing surprisingly well for someone who has a terrible poker face. He keeps insisting Jamie kiss his cards for luck and, well, the strategy seems to be working so far?

He kisses Tyler’s current hand, and leans back against him as he bets and bluffs against the other players, casually throwing around poker chips worth literal thousands. Jamie sips at his drink, Tyler lays down his hand, and- rakes in another cool ten grand.

“Jesus, Chubbs, you’re my fucking lucky charm tonight.” He smacks a wet kiss to Jamie’s cheek, the hand on his leg sliding to rest between the meat of Jamie’s thighs, teasing at the crotch of his slacks. .

He rolls his eyes at Tyler and gestures at one of the waiters for another drink. Two can play at this game.

“I’m your lucky charm  _always_ , asshole. Don’t forget it.”

“Yeah, you fucking are babe. should lock you down. put a ring on it.” Tyler nips at his nape, breath hot against the sensitive skin.

“I’ll believe it the day I see it.”

* * *

“Please tell me we didn’t get cliche Vegas married” Tyler’s voice is muffled where he’s half buried into his pillow. Jamie, mashed into his side, lifts his hand to look at the cheap gold ring on his finger.

“We got cliche Vegas married.”

“Fuuuuck. My mom’s gonna kill us.”

“Forget your mom, Jordie’s never going to let it go.”

“Oh shit. Can we just not tell them?”

“Agreed. we’ll just… pretend this didn’t happen.”

“Next time we get married, as far as they know, it’s our first wedding.”

“Deal.”

 

**2\. Dallas, June 2020**

The final horn sounds and Tyler just  _collapses_  to his knees on the ice. It- this was so fucking different to the last time he was here. Last time, it’d been a fucking rush- he was  _nineteen_ , on an original six team, in his  _rookie_ year and already a cup winner. It was- 

easy. 

It wasn’t handed to him, sure, but it was  _easy_.

He knows now what winning a cup means. 

it means hard fucking work.

it means years and years of disappointment. 

of being  _just_ not good enough. 

of failing again and again  _and again_ and- just getting back up. starting again. brushing off the bad days and pushing forward. losing good friends and gaining new ones to the vicious cycle of trades and injury and retirement.

If his cup with Boston was a rush, winning this cup, with Dallas- with his  _family_ \- feels like a weight lifted from his shoulders and a warmth in his heart.

There are skates in front of him, and he isn’t surprised to see Jamie, right there, smiling down at him. He looks fucking  _radiant_  soaked in sweat and red from exertion and Tyler has never seen a better sight in his life.

He’s pulled to his feet, stick clattering from his limp grip, and Jamie is right fucking there. Cradling his head in his big, strong hands. Kissing him hard on centre ice.

Tyler can’t stop the giggles that slip out, pulling Jamie closer, ignoring the fact that the entire hockey viewing public of northern america was probably watching them make out right now.

Who cared? He’d won the cup. His  _husband_  at his side. What did he care what anyone else had to say about it?

“We did it. We did it Seggy.” Jamie’s pressing frantic kisses all across his playoff beard and Tyler just lets him. This is- it’s everything he’s ever wanted.

“Yeah, babe. we did it.” He can hear the crowd in the arena around them cheering, can hear his teammates celebrating. from the corner of his eye, he can see them all around the two of them, exchanging excited hugs and screams of various renditions of ‘holy crap!’ and ‘can you believe it?’. it’s fucking perfect.

“Showed them.” Jamie echoes their conversation from that first year, back when he was traded- when people had said Tyler was nothing but a liability party boy and the Dallas Stars were a team going nowhere fast.

“Hey, hey Jamie?”  and- he had no idea if this was the worst timing ever or the best, but he needed to say it.

“Yeah?” Jamie had that stupid dumb fucking look on his face- the one where he looked at Tyler as if he was the entire fucking world- and Tyler realised that, yes, it was exactly the right fucking time.

“Marry me again?” because- why not? why. the fuck. not. there was absolutely nothing stopping Tyler and Jamie from having exactly what they wanted.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tyler has never been more sure of anything in his life.

 

**3\. Victoria, September 2020**

It’s nothing like either of their moms wanted.

Summer is burning it’s last bright rays and they’re surrounded by all of their asshole friends and families in Jamie’s Canadian backyard. 

The dogs are flopped at their feet, looking nowhere near as dignified as groomsmen should be, and Jordie and Brownie, the actual best men, are sniffing suspiciously to the side of the alter.

Everything is Victory Green and Silver and the  _mother fucking_ Stanley Cup is presiding over the ceremony like a blessing from the hockey gods on their union. 

Jamie’s neck is sunburnt and Tyler can’t stop grinning.

Their dads are going to argue over the grill later, Tyler’s sisters will flirt with all their hockey friends, and at least one of the guys will probably end up trying to skinny dip in the lake. Everyone’s drinking shitty beer, listening to the cheesiest love songs Tyler could find, and the cutlery is plastic.

It’s nothing like either of their mom’s wanted, and it’s perfect.


End file.
